Let Me Go
by shreyashirodkar
Summary: Season 5 AU. Sam see's no other choice. He closed his eyes and let go... Dean is not ready to be left alone. He would still do anything for his brother even if he destroyed the world. Even bring his brother back from the dead. Castiel has never seen anything even close to what the Winchester brothers share. Their bond is true and strong enough to defeat Death.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters.

Summary: Sam see's no other choice.

Let Me Go

 **Chapter One.**

Sam Winchester was tired. Not the I-ran-a thousand miles- tired but the bone weary-soul heavy- tired. He was called the Geek boy wonder and Mr. Know it all, but right now he had no idea what he was going to do. He didn't know what to do. He was freak. Through and through.

His mom died protecting him when he was six months old. She had a gentle sweet soul. She didn't deserve the raging fire that destroyed her in the most cruel way. Neither did Jessica. His smart, out of his league beautiful girlfriend. She loved him. completely. She gave herself over to him. His dreams, a normal life, she was the epitome of his too short normalcy. And what did he give in return? A fiery torturous death. Agony and misery.

His father was a righteous man. He lived by his rules and standards. He protected his sons the only way he knew. He was a broken soul after the death of his one true love. But he never let his sons down. He helped thousands of people. He was a good man. And what did he get in return from his youngest?

Battles, war, discontent, distrust and misery. Sam never appreciated what the man did for him. Never thanked him for protecting him and his loyal brother. Instead he left him alone to fight the war and went off to a delusional world where he just got another innocent get killed. He fought with his father till the end. Till the man sacrificed himself for his brother and him. Gave his brother his life and gave Sam his support, his brother.

Dean. The most important person in his life. His Brother. His protector. Friend. Partner. And his only remaining family. he was the one who raised Sam. Taught him, fought off bullies for him. Sam didn't know who he had been if not for his big brother. Sam loved him. Respected him more than his father. He would do anything for him.

But ultimately he had gotten his brother killed, tortured in hell and betrayed him in the worst way possible. Broken his trust. Tried to kill him. What kind of a brother was he? He wanted to avenge Dean's death. Save the world. Be a hero. He wanted to do all of this for his brother. He didn't want anything else. Just wanted everything safe for Dean. Be the big brother for once. Do the job.

And what did he do? End the world. Doomed billions of people to a fiery death. Just like his Mom and Jessica and his dad and dean and his countless friends. He had to go and trust the demon. Screw around with the species that started it all. Get addicted to power that was ingrained in him. Use it to start the Apocalypse. End of the world.

And now this was the icing on the whole Sam failure cake. A Vessel. He was The Vessel. For the devil himself. Lucifer. Whom he freed. Now he was destined to be his vessel and first handly destroy the whole world. His only remaining family. His brother. Sam would have laughed if he could. But he couldn't. he hadn't laughed since Dean died and came back and he destroyed the world. It was meaningless, useless and not worth him.

There was no choice. He had to do this. It was the least he could do. For the world. For his brother. For himself.

He wished he could see Dean. One last time. Or hear his voice. He would have died happy. But he didn't deserve it. He had to go. Destroy himself like he did his entire family.

Sam closed his eyes. He let go.

TBC…..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

 **Chapter Two**

Dean was not happy. He was not pissed. Not angry. Or upset. Just not happy. Nothing was as he wanted. He wanted the empty seat beside him occupied. Not by an angel. Or any other entity. But by his flesh and blood brother. He wanted Sam here. With him. Riding shotgun and complaining about his music.

Dean sighed. He had never gotten what he wanted his whole life. Why would his luck turn now? Especially when he had screwed up everything? Screwed his brother, the world. Just another lonely day in the Winchester realm.

God, but he couldn't ignore the heavy pit in his stomach which signaled that something was very wrong. Something was very wrong with his brother. As a big brother and guardian for 27 years, he knew when something was wrong with Sam. It was instinct. And he wanted to see Sam _now._

But Damn it, he had let him go. He had let Sam walk away. Sam was a mess. He knew that. Sam had so many unresolved issues. Dean wanted to be there for him. But he couldn't. There was big chasm between them filled with distrust and anger. Dean wanted to forgive him. But he couldn't. Sam had broken his trust. Chose a demon over _him_. Left him behind like everyone in his life did. That had hurt. Hurt a lot. He couldn't forget that easily. He just couldn't.

So he had let him go. The time apart would do both of them good. Dean feverishly hope so. He didn't feel the blood churning anger now that Sam was not near him. There was no anger. Just weariness and sadness. Everything was so screwed up.

A flutter of the wings announced Castiel's arrival beside him.

"Jesus Cas! I told you to give a guy some warning before you fly in like this" Dean exclaimed as he righted the Impala on the road. He looked over at his angelic friend who had become the new occupant of the seat for the last week. Dean frowned as his saw the grim expression on his friend's face.

"What is it, Cas?" He asked slowly.

"There is a problem Dean."

"Isnt there always? What is it now?" Dean asked wearily but his heart was pounding. He couldn't explain it but the pit in his stomach was growing by the second.

"Dean… I am sorry but…" Cas said slowly shaking his head. Dean might have made a joke about Cas being lost for words if not for his sad and sympathetic expression. He did not want to know what the problem was but he couldn't help it.

"What is it, Cas? Tell me NOW."

"Its Sam.." Cas said lowering his head. Was that a tear in his eye he saw?

Dean was sure his heart was going to explode out of his chest. He knew what he was going to say before he said it. He could see it in his expression. Hell, he could _feel_ it. He did not want to know. He did not-

"Sam is dead."


End file.
